Isle of Tamerland
Virtually unknown to the peoples of the east, Tamerland is a land of vibrant kingdoms, most of which belong to a singular Empire, ruled by an Empress for a thousand years. The island stretches over 2,500 miles from north to south, encompassing everything from tropical jungle in the kingdom of Ash'telyn to cold and windy highlands in Clogwyn Brith. The Tam'arin live here, a tall and angular race of man. In previous centuries, expansionist ideals among the Tam'arin drove wave after wave of invasion against the east, only to be turned in fierce battle and prevented from setting anywhere but the western corner of Ilvernall (Yn'Selinda). (Outline of some stuff to write about) #Government ##The Island of Tamerland was once a single Empire ###Old Empire united under the rule of Cynnedd (Kenneth) Tamerlain, first Emperor of the Tamerlain Era (TE) ###Current calendar still based of TE, using founding of former empire as year 1 (TE) ###Empire began attempts to colonize the lands across the Sea of Tears in 34 (TE) ###After several unsuccessful campaigns, the Council of Eldritch Lords created the Durg under the orders of Emperor Penn Tamerlain II in 251 (TE) ###In a unanimous decision, a council of elders of the Prithain (Old Faith) excommunicated Emperor Penn Tamerlain II and all those who sided with him, sighting "High Crimes Against Nature" in 252 (TE) ###The first Durg campaign captured the lands now known as Yn Selinda in 263 (TE) ###The first Temples are formed under the order of Emperor Penn II. They are known as Pennlican Orthodox Temples 264 (TE) ###The conflict known as The Durg War errupted after the assassination of several key government figures by Durg rebels 264 (TE) ###The Durg War ends as the central seat of imperial power falls. Nobles and military officers claim land, establishing the 30 nations of Tamerland. Likewise, the durg split into five main tribes, laying claim to various parcels of land 325 (TE). ##The thirty nations of Tamerland settle in, establishing their own governments and traditions. ###An era of relative peace sets in as each nation looks inward to settling their own borders from 325 to 481 (TE) ###Much more will need to be written in here. ###The peace of Tamerland begins to falter, as nations begin to wage war with one another. The first battles are waged as kingdoms try to expand at the expense of their neighbors in 481 (TE). ###In the West, the Treaty of the New Dawn is drafted. This Treaty is intended to unify the nations of Tamerland into a new empire under the rule of a Druidess of the Circle of Light 489 (TE). ###In the East, nations are falling under the control of Braen ap'Tamerlain, a man who claims to be a direct descendant of Cynnedd Tamerlain. His is a military campaign to forge the nations into an empire under his rule 494 (TE). ##The new era begins, and a struggle unfolds for who will have power. ###Listing of who signed on to the Treaty of the New Dawn and when ###Listing of who fell to the Tamerlain campaign and when ###All other nations are currently struggling to remain independent or decide who to align with, as a conflict between empires threatens to sweep everyone into the storm. Peoples of Tamerland *The Tam'arin - Descendents of the Empire *The Durg - Tribes of the Sun Religions of Tamerland *The Tam'arin Pantheon of Deities *The Ancient Faith - Druids *Rise of the Temples *The Dark Path Arcane Traditions of Tamerland *Council of Eldritch Lords Regions of Tamerland *The Theocracy of Cynshire *The Barony of Cyrdin *Clogwyn Brith *Maladorn *The Kingdom of Andras - Home of the Witchhunters